


复婚之战：情陷诺坎普 （苏卡）

by Gloucestershire



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloucestershire/pseuds/Gloucestershire
Summary: 编者按：2014年12月11日，欧冠小组赛第6轮，巴萨主场3-1逆转巴黎圣日耳曼，夺小组头名挺进16强，在诺坎普终结了大巴黎赛季不败的神话。这是两队历史上第7次交手，也是卡瓦尼与苏亚雷斯复婚后的首次对战。《足球天下》杂志主笔兰斯塔 · 蒂沃利斯有幸得到与西班牙媒体一起跟拍、采访巴黎前锋卡瓦尼的机会，亲眼见证了这对分分合合的有情人场上激烈对抗场下温情脉脉的全过程。





	复婚之战：情陷诺坎普 （苏卡）

 

复婚之战：情陷诺坎普

 

文/兰斯塔 · 蒂沃利斯

 **编者按：** 2014年12月11日，欧冠小组赛第6轮，巴萨主场3-1逆转巴黎圣日耳曼，夺小组头名挺进16强，在诺坎普终结了大巴黎赛季不败的神话。这是两队历史上第7次交手，也是卡瓦尼与苏亚雷斯复婚后的首次对战。《足球天下》杂志主笔兰斯塔 · 蒂沃利斯有幸得到与西班牙媒体一起跟拍、采访巴黎前锋卡瓦尼的机会，亲眼见证了这对分分合合的有情人场上激烈对抗场下温情脉脉的全过程。

 

_距比赛开始还有4小时30分钟_

 

竞技体育一直是遗憾的艺术，足球也不例外。如果你在充斥着荷尔蒙和信息素的更衣室里和那些脱掉球衣满头汗水的球员聊天，他们多半会如数家珍地讲出无数关于遗憾的故事。也许是一次惨败，也许是一次受伤，也许是一场不得不与伴侣厮杀的比赛。 对于正准备参加欧冠小组赛的卡瓦尼来说，他的遗憾清单里还要额外附加一条：不能及时安慰因比赛结果哭泣的女儿。

“只要有球队输球她就会哭，像是天生就能体会到球员们的失落情绪，肯定是受Luis的影响太深了。”卡瓦尼穿好白色套头卫衣和黑色运动裤，从掉在沙发上的钱包里掏出三人合影展示给我们看。如今他不仅成了巴萨前锋位于卡斯特尔德费尔斯的新豪宅的另一个主人，也变成了空中飞人，在休赛期和休息日往返于巴黎和巴塞罗那之间。这次比赛期间，尽管巴萨高层颇有微词，在苏亚雷斯的坚持下，他依然被允许在赛前和敌人同居，前提是要保存球员体力、不得打探战术阵容。

“我怀疑你们是被派来监督我的。”卡瓦尼将卷发捋到耳后，对着西班牙媒体的摄像头调皮地挥挥手，惹来摄影师们的一阵骚动，“放心吧，你们的前锋非常安全，所有身体部位都完好无损，但我不希望今天他比以往还要勇猛。”他的调侃还没结束，苏亚雷斯就出现在门口。他一手撑着墙壁，一手将卡瓦尼抱进怀里，陶醉地吻着他的唇，完全不在意我们的围观。

等他们好不容易分开，苏亚雷斯勾住他一缕头发放在唇边，轻轻咬了上去：“我没听错吧，你不希望我比以前勇猛？”卡瓦尼瞪着他：“现在挑衅我可不明智。”随即垂下眼睛，像想起什么一样小声地补充一句，“我是说在场上。”

 

_距比赛开始还有4小时_

 

苏亚雷斯在厨房监督保姆装好德尔菲安所需的食物和饮料时，卡瓦尼正拿着一只粉红色的姆明玩偶逗女儿。他抓着玩偶，忽而抬高忽而落低，最后落在保姆手中。

“跟着姆明爸爸走，好不好？”小女儿点了点头，乖乖地被年长的乌拉圭女人牵着手。他长出一口气，目送两人离去的眼神好像他们不是去坐车而是要乘勇气号飞向宇宙一般眷恋：“有很长时间，我和Luis不能一起陪在她身边，因为训练、比赛，还有那些大人的事。我们一直避免在她面前争吵，尽力不让我们的矛盾影响她，但还是无法避免地在她面前以敌对双方的关系出现。”

卡瓦尼不自在地摸着后颈被抑制贴遮盖住的腺体，眼神开始放空，像是陷入了某种沉重的回忆，“真怕她看到我们争抢还有赛后的新闻，肯定会让她想起来的——我不能再搞砸了。” 这时苏亚雷斯站在玄关处，双手拢成喇叭形放在嘴边，发起独特的召唤术：“Edi，你太怕我所以不敢出门吗？比赛还没开始就代表巴黎投降了？”

“有时我真想踢他的头。”卡瓦尼无奈地笑着跑向门口，拍了拍人形自走广播仪的头顶，被苏亚雷斯搂住腰时，他轻轻哼了一声，“留到场上逞威风，别硌着我。”

 

_距比赛开始还有4小时_

 

当我们抵达诺坎普球场时，巴塞罗那天光乍亮。卡瓦尼摇下车窗，指着被旗帜、球迷、摄像机和天线围绕着的环形外壁说道：“我第一次以客场队员的身份来这里，她真的很美，不是吗？当然，说实话，和王子公园比起来还是稍微差了一点点。”

听到他毫不掩饰的比较，苏亚雷斯抽空从驾驶座回过头笑着提醒：“嘿，你可在我们的主场，说话最好小心一点。要是他们把这句话循环播放，你就回不了家了。”

卡瓦尼轻轻拍了下他的座椅：“我知道，好好开车。”他转向我，“我职业生涯最难忘的时光都是在王子公园度过的。那时候我一个人来到巴黎，站在王子公园外边，看着夕阳下的钢铁外壳，站了一个多小时才发现自己哭了，但我一直不知道为什么。”

我倒很理解卡瓦尼流泪的原因，罗杰 · 塔利伯特在1972年目睹50根钢筋混凝土组成的垂直条纹外壁在王子公园竖起时，他也是如此满怀期待地流下热泪。这座横跨巴黎环城高速的长方形体育场不仅超越了时代潮流的期待，成为法国现代足球赛事最著名的圣地，也见证了一场场经典赛事和足坛难忘的瞬间。巴黎圣日耳曼俱乐部正是在此取得无数赛事冠军，正式列入法国豪门。作为大巴黎的前锋，他自然对此有很强烈的认同感和自豪感，就像苏亚雷斯狂热地爱恋着诺坎普一样。

在苏亚雷斯开往地下停车场的路上，我见证了比巴塞罗那国际车展还要豪华的座驾阵容，如果再算上卡瓦尼停在法国公寓里的红色法拉利458，我会怀疑这里是GTA公司竞争挂牌的后台。 苏亚雷斯熄了火，先下车给卡瓦尼拉开车门，将手放在车门框上防止他磕到。紧随其后的宝马车也停好，经纪人及其妻子礼貌地与我们保持一定的距离，德尔菲安蹦蹦跳跳地跑过来。父亲们一人牵着她的一只手，保姆背着包跟在后边，两人一边走一边跟停好车的巴萨队友们打招呼。

他们能并肩而行的路程只有一百四十米远，到达停车场出口处时，卡瓦尼必须从另一个通道入场，与自己的队友们汇合。 “我只能和你们走到这里了。”卡瓦尼蹲下亲了亲女儿的脸颊，朝翘首以盼一个吻别的苏亚雷斯挥挥手，“禁区见！” 被挑衅的苏亚雷斯示意女儿堵住耳朵，右手做出开枪的姿势：“而我会射爆你！”已经被安保人员簇拥着走进另一条通道的卡瓦尼绕了回来，对丈夫比了个6+1的手势。

“我一直搞不懂他那是什么意思，一场比赛进7个球吗？那可太困难了。”苏亚雷斯朝我耸耸肩，看德尔菲安在另一个父亲走后情绪瞬间变得低沉， 赶紧摸摸她的后背，又挠编好的小辫子。 “Luis！”我们身后传来一声欢快的大喊，巴萨后卫皮克隔着一辆车挥舞着手中的棒球帽，坏笑着wink：“你今天不会腿软吧？” 苏亚雷斯作势要把女儿的姆明玩具扔过去：“不止不会腿软，我还要完成帽子戏法！” 俊美的加泰罗尼亚人大笑起来，还鼓了两下掌：“我等不及要给你开庆祝party了，想想赛后那些媒体的脸色吧！哦，还有卡瓦尼的。”他说完就夹着包跑了，我们都很惊讶这名后卫在停车场里居然能跑得跟场上一样快。

“这场比赛真是有趣极了，每个人都拿我俩开玩笑，我都习惯了——谁叫Edi不是巴萨人呢！我真心希望他来巴萨，他却说我们有梅西，根本不需要多余的前锋。”苏亚雷斯挥舞着手臂作出兴高采烈的样子逗女儿，语气却有点伤感，“巴萨需不需要前锋这事我不予置评，但我需要他。”

在前往更衣室的路上，我问他：“你曾淘汰过杰拉德所在的西班牙队，如果这次你真的赢了卡瓦尼所在的巴黎，心里会不会很矛盾？”

苏亚雷斯沉吟不语，良久才回答：“虽然我抱有必胜的决心，但现在还不好说，巴黎是一支很强很强的队伍。如果真的淘汰了他，我肯定会有点不安。但无论杰拉德还是卡瓦尼，无论是朋友还是爱人，我们已经一起经历过那么多胜利的快乐和失败的痛苦，彼此之间都多了一份理解。我比任何人都了解他们，他们都是职业球员，会很快振奋起来。”他用手抹了抹额头，态度格外严肃，“我们都一样，从没想过满足于已有的成就。我想要更多，Edi也是如此。我不仅要踢，还要赢，即使对手是爱人所在的队伍也必须要赢。你问Edi，他也会给你同样的答案。”

我震惊于苏亚雷斯的坦诚和认真，他本可以稍加敷衍就回答完我这种私人化的问题，但他没有。相反，他给我一种非常重视类似问题的感觉，十分愿意借此展示他与卡瓦尼之间相互理解的默契关系。这也难怪，他们经历过一次伤筋动骨离婚案的考验，分开了一年有余，刚刚复婚不到三个月，想必一定对职业、感情和生活产生了很多阵痛后的感悟。显然苏亚雷斯很勇于承认过去所犯的错误，也希望人们记住自己如今的成长和成就。

我们在媒体采访厅前分手，他依次与我们拥抱。我说：“希望你们都能享受这场比赛。”他拍了拍我的肩：“我和Edi都欢迎你晚上来吃烤肉。”这个快30岁的男人笑起来依然很孩子气，行为也像个长不大的男孩。他甚至抱着双臂故意露出牙齿吓唬一个想随他进更衣室的女记者，看到她瑟缩了一下后又不好意思地过去给她一个南美式的拥抱。

“别告诉Edi。”

这是苏亚雷斯在赛前对我们说的最后一句话。那场比赛的结果也如我们所知，梅西、内马尔和苏亚雷斯各入一球助力巴萨3-1获胜，巴萨夺得小组第一与巴黎携手晋级。苏亚雷斯在下半场巴萨领先时曾走向卡瓦尼努嘴示意安慰，后者微垂着头，陷在自己的思绪里，并未对此作出反应。 比赛结束后，巴萨队员们聚集在一起，与教练组、球迷放声高呼，尽显主场的热烈气氛。卡瓦尼随着伊布等人缓步走到场边时，苏亚雷斯追了上来，他不顾巴黎球员警惕、不赞同的目光抱住卡瓦尼，用力将他的头按进自己怀中，以免让记者拍到他落泪的样子。这张照片被我的同事拍下，登上了当日《足球天下》的头版。

 

**结语**

 

对于人类及人类目前拥有的一切，我时常持一种悲观的态度，因为我们无法获知的事情和不能留住的事物都太多了。我们不知道爱为何物、艰难地相知相爱又因矛盾彼此折磨，不清楚青铜时代壮丽的宫殿为何遭到遗弃和劫掠，也不能明白远古壁画上的人物如何遗忘了自己创造的图腾。我们寻觅到的很多遗迹都是偶然所得，大多数地方大多数有形无形的东西，织物、浮雕、建筑和用诗般语言记录下的感天动地的爱情，都无法重现，都不幸地从人类历史中永远地消失了。

当然我们也会庆幸地发现，每个伟大帝国的文明渊源最终都会如河流入海般汇入整个文明的大海，我们彼此交流，从先贤的成就里重新构建自己的语言。即便古希腊众神的时代已经远去，文化的传承依然流淌在血脉里，让我们会在几千年后的今天兴致勃勃地坐在体育场里观看着马拉松和足球比赛，在脸上涂着国旗与俱乐部队旗的色彩为自己深爱的运动员加油助威，在看到场下是情侣关系的敌对双方球员拥吻时齐声呼哨高唱西班牙语的婚礼进行曲——也有人高喊“卡瓦尼再跟他离一次”。

这就是我热爱竞技体育并最终成为体育报刊杂志记者的原因。人类用头脑和科技做兢兢业业的记录者，成为一切起源与终结的见证者。即使有朝一日体育场成为城市的废墟，俱乐部飞扬的队旗化为烟尘灰烬，欢歌悲鸣与人类的文明一起被岁月掩埋，体育精神也会如波德莱尔的诗歌一样永久流传，那些在体育场里发生过的拼抢拥吻、呐喊轰鸣、胜负荣辱，都将融入我们的血液，成为共同记忆。


End file.
